


I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art.

by feathersxdreams



Series: Pick Up Lines [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Dong Sicheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Doyoung & Jaehyun & Yuta are cute idiots, Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, a bit of pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersxdreams/pseuds/feathersxdreams
Summary: Once a semester the art department holds an exhibition for their students. Of course they go to support Jungwoo.Also, Sicheng learns about Yutas nickname and Doyoung might or might not win a bet.





	I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back.  
> I hope you had a wonderful week and hopefully you will enjoy the new part.

“Here you go.” Once a semester the art department students got a chance of displaying their works in an exhibition organised by their department. Since Jungwoo was part of that exact group of students it meant that he got the chance to take part. And for the rest of the group it meant being invited to the opening night. 

“Do we need to dress up?” Sicheng fiddled with the tickets for both him and Yuta. He was thankful Jungwoo brought two for him, already knowing that he wanted to bring the other along. 

“You better do. If anyone of you arrives there in a hoodie I’m going to chop that person’s head of.” That was awfully aggressive for Jungwoo. The other was normally extremely soft spoken and gentle so him threatening his friends was kind of weird. 

“Also, if you don’t behave…” He purposely turned towards Ten, Donghyuk and Lucas while talking. “…there will be war!” Sicheng saw how all three of them swallowed hardly. As soft as Jungwoo appeared they all knew he could take them down if he wanted to. 

“Why aren’t you warning Mark, Johnny and Sicheng?” Of course, Donghyuk had to ask. Jungwoo glared at him and just shook his head slowly. Sicheng couldn’t help the grin. “And what about Yuta? Are you going to threaten him too?” Oh, a low blow. Now Jungwoo wasn’t the only one glaring at the youngest. Sicheng (and surprisingly Ten) did the same. 

“First of all: Because they can behave.” He genuinely wasn’t sure whether or not Ten knew he was arguing against his team. “And Yuta wouldn’t really do something dumb on purpose.” Sicheng threw him a thankful glance. He would’ve defended Yuta anyways but it was nice to know someone thought the same as he did. 

“I’m gonna tell him.” Sicheng promised as he got up. “But even if he shows up in a hoodie he will look cuter than everyone else there.” He grabbed both of their tickets and his back and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?” Donghyuk asked. “And Marks cute too. Especially when he pretends to be tough and grown up.” Truthfully, he was right. It was on display right now. 

“Meeting Yuta. Bringing him food.” The omega was currently busy with preparing presentations for his classes and spend an insane amount of time in the library. Usually without taking a lunch break if he wasn’t told to do so. At first the alpha had thought the insecurities got worse again but then he figured that his boyfriend just got so observed into work that he simply forgot to take a break. Which was why Sicheng had started meeting up with him in front of the library and bring food that they could eat together.  
However, when he texted Yuta, to tell him that he was on his way, the younger responded that Doyoung and Jaehyun had dragged him outside to a kid’s soccer match at the park. (and that they had placed bets on it and therefore couldn’t leave). He rolled his eyes before chancing direction and walking over to were his boyfriend was waiting. 

 

“I still can’t believe he went to a beach house with you for a weekend and nothing happened.” Doyoung shook his head before focusing on the pitch in front of them again. “I had no clue an alpha could have that patience.” The beta had pulled his friends legs over his lap. Even now, after Yuta had found a boyfriend, the other was still really affectioned towards his smaller friend. And neither Sicheng nor Jaehyun seemed to mind. Jaehyun never had to be honest. He had come into Doyoungs life and never questioned that the other was often cuddling another person and pulled said person on his lap and all this kind of stuff. He didn’t even get jealous. 

“Go ahead. Make me sound like some lust-driven asshole, bunny.” Jaehyun mumbled. He didn’t sound offended though so Yuta took it as a jokingly scold. It amazed him how the alpha never appeared to be offended by any diss thrown his way by them. 

“I love you.” Doyoung threw some kind of weird heart at his alpha. It was so awkward, Yuta couldn’t help but cringe. “But seriously, nothing happened? Besides kissing?” It felt like his friend was trying to interrogate him. Only that he had absolutely nothing to hide. 

“We went to the beach three weeks ago, why are you still this hooked up on it?” He asked. He really didn’t get it. Everyone else had stopped questioning him after two days. 

“He’s not wrong, babe.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I don’t get why you think he’s lying when everyone knows he can’t lie for shit.” He had amazing friends. Absolutely lovely, amazing friends. And they would never make fun of his flaws like this because it wasn’t in their nature to do so. Who was he kidding? He was the reason for the rule that no one was allowed to talk about presents around birthdays of Christmas at all because he couldn’t lie at all. 

“I hate both of you.” He grumbled. 

“That’s not what you said this morning, when I bought you coffee.” Jaehyun threw him a smug grin. For a moment Yuta thought about punching his face. But that would risk his morning coffee service and his ride to university so he didn’t do it. Also, he didn’t want to find out how Doyoung would react. As much as the beta showered him with cuddles, he knew that beneath that bunny façade there was the potential to become something evil. And he wouldn’t want to be the one to cause that to come out. 

“Yukkuri just won’t admit that he loves us.” Doyoung faked a cry. “We bring him coffee, drive him to university and he just refuses to show us his love.” It sounded like a parent complaining. 

“Don’t let Taeyong hear that you just called him Yukkuri.” 

“What’s Yukkuri?” A voice behind them made all three of them turn around. Sicheng. Yuta jumped up and threw himself at the taller. Actually, he jumped and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, holding onto the alpha like a baby koala. And thankfully, Sicheng caught him and held onto him, laughing in the process. Otherwise it could have been painful.

“Hey, baby.” The alpha softly greeted him and pecked his lips, before setting Yuta down onto his own feet again. “Hey Doyoung. Hey Jaehyun.” Doyoung raised his hand and waved at the older, while Jaehyun just gave him a nod. 

“So, what’s Yukkuri?” Sicheng asked again while sitting down with them. 

“Yuta’s nickname.” Doyoung answered. “He tended to rush things when we first met him and ‘Yukkuri’ means ‘slow down’ in Japanese, so Taeyong started calling him that and ever since insists that he is the only one who is allowed to call Yuta that. No one really listens though.” True. None of them did. They didn’t even care when Taeyong was in the same room and just complained about it. 

“It sounds so cute.” Sicheng grinned while pulling his boyfriend closer to him. “How’s the bet going?” Yuta realized once more how happy he was to have met the alpha. And that Sicheng asked him to be his boyfriend. He hadn’t even asked questions when Yuta texted him what exactly they were doing right now. And, even though alphas had a more possessive tendency, he didn’t bother him being this close with Doyoung an Jaehyun. 

“Currently Doyoung is winning.” Jaehyun grumbled. It was obvious that it bothered him a little. Mainly because Doyoung was the one out of them who had no clue about soccer. And if he would win they would never hear the end of it. 

Sicheng nodded, before focusing his attention fully on his boyfriend. “Got any plans for the weekend?” Yuta noticed how both Jaehyun and Doyoung pretended like they were paying attention to the game only and not listening to them. He rolled his eyes at them before thinking about the question he was just asked. 

“No. Just cleaning my desk but if you have anything that I can use as a reason not to do that I’m in.” He grinned. If he was being honest he didn’t see why it should be cleaned anyways since he was still able to find his stuff (a genius can master chaos) but Taeyong had nagged him until he decided he should do so just so he could live in peace. 

“Great.” Sicheng grinned and pulled something out of his bag. “Jungwoo got us tickets to the exhibition by the art department for Saturday night. Opening night.” Yuta nodded excited. He really would love to go. He was honestly still happy every time the alphas friends included him in their activities. Because it meant they didn’t hate him. A good sign. 

“Oh, by the way, I brought food.” Sicheng pulled a paper bag and a drink out of his bag. 

“Uh, a sandwich.” Jaehyun tried to reach out for it but Yuta beat him. The omega held the bag close to his chest carefully and glared at his friend. It didn’t have the effect he wanted though. Instead Jaehyun just started giggling. 

“You can’t just steal his food!” Doyoung smacked his mate’s arms. “Ask him for a bite but don’t steal his food. You know he has to eat.” Yuta felt a bit embarrassed now. All three of them knew about his problems but he didn’t like the feeling of talking in public about it like it wasn’t a big deal. He had tried to make it look like that in the past but his pack and Sicheng had made him understand that it wasn’t something he was supposed to ignore. 

“Open up.” He broke of a part of the sandwich and held it out for Jaehyun. His friend grinned before letting Yuta put it into his mouth carefully. 

“fank u ujjuri.” Yuta interpreted it as a thanks. Mainly because he had no clue what it could’ve been otherwise. He was just happy that Jaehyun had put his hand in front of his mouth while speaking so he didn’t have to see the gross chewed food. 

“You’re disgusting.” Doyoung shook his head, making both Yuta and Sicheng giggle. 

“You love me.” Jaehyun threw his mate a flying kiss. Now Doyoung looked pretty close to an offended bunny. Yuta found himself giggling a little more at that comparison while munching on his food and leaning into his boyfriend’s chest. Occasionally he held up his sandwich for Sicheng to take a bite. He liked this. It felt normal. And comforting. Just being a cute, normal couple. And he really enjoyed that. Maybe some would call it boring, but Yuta was okay with that. 

 

Truth to be told, neither Yuta nor Sicheng had a clue about art. At least abstract one, which seemed to be the theme of this semester’s exhibition. But at least they weren’t alone with that. 

“It’s…pretty?” Ten leaned his head to the left while looking at Jungwoos painting. Everyone else around him nodded. Because no one really had a clue what their friend tried telling with those seemingly random splashes of colours. 

“I hate modern art.” Jungwoo grumbled. “No one ever really gets it besides the one who created the piece.” Well he wasn’t wrong. Because none of them understood what Jungwoos work called ‘friendship’ was supposed to mean. 

“Harsh words from an art student.” Donghyuk commented. It really was. Yuta would’ve thought Jungwoo knew more about things like this and would be able to see understand the art that was displayed here but apparently it wasn’t the case. 

“I just used a different colour that’s supposed to represent each one of you. Not based on the colour meanings though, just based on what I thought off, when thinking about you. See, Ten is red, Johnny is dark green, Mark is light blue, Donghyuk is teal, Lucas is golden, Sicheng is dark blue and Yuta is orange.” He pointed at the different colour splashes on the canvas. Yuta noticed how the dark blue that represented Sicheng was close to the orange one that was supposed to be his colour. Like really close. And same went for the other couples in the group. It made him smile. The idea definitely was cute. 

“It’s amazing, Jungwoo.” Lucas wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. Yuta watched a bit envious. He wanted that too. Of course, he had Sicheng but being mates was more intimate. And he would like to have that too. The omega shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out. He shouldn’t be envious. Sicheng was so sweet and caring with him, it was unfair of him to say he wanted even more from the alpha. If they were meant for each other, they would become mates in the future. Till then he could be patient. 

“Why did you pick those colours?” Ten asked. There was a grin on Jungwoos face when he heard that question. Yuta looked curious too. He wanted to now why Jungwoo thought of orange when thinking of him. Other than that, he was just excited that Jungwoo actually put him on there. 

“Well, Johnny and Sicheng are calm and mature so I choose calming colours for them. And Ten is loud and all out there. That’s why he’s red. Also, when you see Johnny and Ten you wouldn’t really think they go together at first, but they really compliment each other. Red and green are complimentary colours. Mark is light blue because he’s really soft and likes things to be minimal and simple and I thought the light blue would accentuate that. And Donghyuk is also all out there but he can get deep if he wants to and he and Mark harmonize just like light blue and teal do. And Yuta is bright and fun once you let him open up to you and you need to be ready to give him the time he needs just like people usually need to be ready to open up to orange to see its true beauty. Plus, orange and blue are also complimentary. I choose silver to represent Lucas because he’s maybe a little different and crazy, but also really elegant.” Jungwoo looked so cute and excited while explaining it just made Yuta happy. He loved seeing people being really passionate about something and it was obvious that Jungwoo loved explaining his work. There was a pretty sparkly expression in his eyes that proved it. 

“I’m really proud, baby.” Lucas pecked his mate’s forehead making everyone in the group awing at how cute they were.  
After that explanation they all kind of spread throughout the exhibition. Sicheng had let Yuta wrap a hand around his arm and also held said hand with his other hand like one of the gentlemen in older movies to make sure the younger wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. Yuta would be lying if he said he wasn’t swooning. Because he was. Absolutely. 

“You look really good tonight, darling.” He crackled once Sicheng said that. Mainly because of the snobby voice the older used to say it. The alpha didn’t hold up any better. It took him about two seconds longer before he started laughing too. “No, but honestly, you really look pretty. I mean you always do, but I like it when you dress up.” Sicheng shouldn’t talk. Yuta had opted for a simple grey knitted sweater and black pants, meanwhile his boyfriend was wearing a dark red button up (with on to many buttons left open for Yutas liking) and a pair of light washed jeans. And that shirt clung onto his body way to nicely for Yuta to be okay. Same went for the jeans. 

“Thank you.” He felt his cheeks heating up a bit which meant he was blushing. “So, do you.” 

“Aww, look who’s blushing.” The alpha teased him a little. “I must be in a museum because you truly are a work of art.” Now Yuta rolled his eyes. He really couldn’t believe the alpha said that. 

“Are you even thinking about these before saying them out loud?” He shook his head in a scolding manner. “We are in an art exhibition. Not a museum but pretty close.” Sicheng grinned before cupping Yutas face and kissing him gently. 

“You’re cute when you get all mad.” Another eye roll from Yuta. That wasn’t supposed to happen when he glared at someone. He wasn’t even that mad at Sicheng. He kind of like those pick-up lines. He wouldn’t admit it to the alpha though or he would never hear the end of it. 

“You’re weird.” He pinched the alphas side making him yelp and laugh. 

“You love me.” Sicheng just answered before pulling him close and kissing him once more. Yuta didn’t try denying it. Because it was true. And he even loved those weird quirks that the alpha had. They made him the person he was after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> As allways, thank you so much for reading and thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments. It really means so much to me.  
> How did you all survive the Regular MV and the performances? It honestly looks so good and I like the song a lot. How do the Jaehyun stans here hold up? They all looked really, really good and I'm so happy they are getting all those opportunities right now.


End file.
